Winter's a Great Season!
by watchitstark
Summary: Hermione is living with Ron, but then she looks around at her life and thinks; WTF! And she breaks up with him to go and have fun with her gay bestfriend; Draco. But what happens when things get steamy with his mother...? HG/NM
1. Chapter 1

**Winter's a Great Season!**

_**A/N: Okay so this was going to be a multi chappie but I didn't write it in my Science book like that, and even though it is pretty long (16 paged of my A5 Science book) I think it might be easier to upload it like this .But, then I changed my mind, so expect it in two instalments, I think the second one is shorter. :/**_

Hermione glanced to her left, wondering whether the lump in her bed was ever going to get up. She sighed and headed for the shower, thinking over, not for the first time, how on Earth she had got herself into this situation. She had felt like she owed it to Mrs Weasley, almost as if by gaining another daughter might almost make up for the loss of a son. When she got out the shower Ron had already taken over the bed, lying on his back like a starfish, mouth wide open and loud snores were being emitted. Hermione sighed again and then grabbed her shoes before heading to the Ministry; Ron obviously wasn't coming in today, but she was sure that the Auror department wasn't expecting him, it was Monday after all.

**xxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx**

When she got home she made dinner and out in the oven to cook until they wanted to eat it. The she sat on the sofa and considered her options. Hermione could leave now and never come back or she could have a civilised conversation with Ronald and try to sort this out, or she could carry on in this pointless, mediocre existence. Then she went back over the options and realised that the last two would never work, and she was never going to be happy if she followed them through. She went over to the phone; Muggle technology had been introduced to the wizarding world and now everyone had them now and she dialled Ginny's home number.

"Hello?" Ginny's tired voice came over the phone, she was obviously having problems with little James again; he was teething. Hermione didn't bother with pleasantries, they could wait.

"I'm breaking up with Ronald."

"Really? Oh good… Took you long enough." Ginny said and then she hears the phone being moved around and people shouting.

"Congrats Hermione! Have you told him yet?" Harry's cheery voice came over the line.

"I don't understand…. Why are you so happy about this?" Hermione asked, confusion colouring her voice.

"He treated you like dirt Hermione." Harry said gently. "He doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks Harry. I haven't told him, and I'm not planning to talk to him at all if I can help it. I'll leave him a note, you guys know just as well as I do what his tempers like. I'll find a place to stay, and I'll tell you guys where eventually. Don't tell him after I've told you."

"We won't, he might eat you." Hermione laughed.

"I love you guys. Anyway, I've gotta go because I need to get out of here before he gets back." Hermione clicked off and then dialled another number.

"Drake, I need somewhere to stay." She crossed her fingers, held her breath and hoped that her gay best friend would agree.

"Don't call me that. So you've finally ditched the ginger then?"

"Yeah, I was taking the easy way out.

"Alright honey, come on over to the Manor when ever."

"Thanks Drake, you're a legend."

"And don't you forget it!" they both clicked off and Hermione started to pack, wondering where Ron had gone, and hoping that he wouldn't come back before she'd left.

**xxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx**

There was a pop and Hermione Apparated to Malfoy Manor. She started to walk up the drive, and she sighed in relief, she was finally away from the godforsaken flat and her godforsaken boyfriend. She started to laugh when Draco started to jog towards her like in a cheesy romance movie until he swept her up into a massive hug.

"Drake, I can't breathe!" She wheezed out.

"Oh, sorry." He murmured and put her down. She grinned and looped arms with Draco and they started to skip up to the Manor. Hermione started to sing; "We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz!" Draco laughed and joined in; Hermione had made him watch it at least five times.

**xxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx**

"You'll be sleeping in the room next to mine." Draco said.

"Easy access if you feel the need to suddenly turn straight." Hermione quipped with a grin and Draco just laughed.

"You've got an en suite bathroom too." Hermione's grin relaxed and she entered the bedroom, immediately lying on the massive king size bed.

"I'm going to sleep." She yawned. "I haven't been sleeping properly." Draco just laughed and left the room. As soon as the door was closed Hermione crawled under the covers and promptly fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx**

When the bushy haired brunette woke up she could smell bacon and toast, and she laughed when her tummy rumbled in response; she hadn't been eating properly either. Hermione changed into a fresh set of clothes and then headed downstairs.

"Heya." Hermione said and leaned on the kitchen doorframe, the image of Draco making breakfast the Muggle way was almost comical.

"Hey sleepy head." He said without turning around. Hermione looked around the room and noticed Narcissa sat at the table and went over to grab plates and cutlery, laying the table and then sitting down and pouring some orange juice. Draco came over and put bowls full of eggs and bacon and sausages and he grabbed a basket full of rolls and freshly cut bread on his way over. They all dug in and didn't talk until they were done.

"Thanks Drake." Hermione said with a grin as she leant back in her chair, very full.

"Don't call me Drake." He said half-heartedly with a small scowl; Hermione seemed certain that he needed a nickname of some sort.

"But Drakeeeeeee… Your name is Drake, get over it." Hermione's grin widened and she stuck her tongue out at him. He retaliated and Narcissa just laughed at their antics.

"I thought I was in the company of two adults." She said, with a happy laugh, nowhere near the sneering person that Hermione had been accustomed to 5 years ago.

"You are. We just like to act like little kids sometimes. You know, relive our childhood." Hermione laughed.

If you call me Drake one more time than I'll start calling you Herm." He knew that Hermione really, really hated that shortening of her name, seeing as Ron had tried it and she had almost broken his arm.

"Oh Drake, you know that you don't want to that." Hermione said in a sickly sweet voice, that Draco couldn't help but be reminded of Umbridge by as she drew her wand.

"Yes I do Herm." Draco sneered and drew his Blackthorn wand.

"Rictemsempra!" Hermione shouted and Draco began to spasm and laugh, falling out his chair and wriggling around on the floor. She lifted the spell and looked at him.

"What my name?" She prompted.

"Herm." He said defiantly. She put the spell back on and they kept on like that until Draco promised never to call her that again. Narcissa was looking on, confused.

"Was it really necessary to tickle him into submission?" She asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied simply and Draco laughed. Narcissa just shook her head and stood up, starting to clear the table, which Hermione immediately started to help with. When they were done Draco grinned.

"Well, I was thinking…" Both Narcissa and Hermione groaned, when Draco thought, bad things happened. "Maybe we could go clubbing?" He finished. The two women just looked shocked.

"Well, you see, Hermione dear, you need a rebound man, and Mother darling, you need someone to cheer you up. So what better way to pick up a gorgeous man than to go clubbing?" Hermione and Narcissa shrugged.

"I'll try anything once." Hermione said with a small grin.

"And I can't let you suffer alone." Narcissa said.

"Well that's settled then. C'mon ladies, let's go get glammed up." Hermione and Narcissa laughed as Draco put his arms round their shoulders and lead them out the room and up the stairs.

Hermione and Narcissa descended the stairs much later, both of them looking uncertain, even though they looked absolutely stunning. Hermione was wearing a little black strapless number that went down to about mid-thigh. With it she has high black stiletto boots and silver accessories. Narcissa was wearing a deep forest green, off the shoulders with long sheer sleeves. It was knee-length but very form-fitting until it flared out slightly at the waist. She was wearing silver high-heeled courts and a silver necklace. Draco came down the stairs behind them in black slacks, dress shoes and a Slytherin green shirt.

"If I'd have known that we were wearing house colours than I would have worn my red dress." Hermione joked. Draco chuckled.

"C'mon ladies, let's paint the town red." He said with a grin ad led them out the door.

The two ladies were sat at the bar trying not to feel sorry for themselves, neither felt happy to be here.

"Well doesn't this just suck?" Hermione said; fake cheerfully as she chucked back another shot, Narcissa copying the action.

"Yeah it does a bit." Narcissa laughed.

"Argh, I wish guys would stop feeling me up." Hermione moaned as another drunken guy put his hand on her butt as he walked past. Narcissa giggled quite drunkenly.

"Yeah. I'm not looking for a man anymore; they're just ignorant, stupid and annoying." Narcissa declared. Hermione laughed and held her new shot up to toast.

"Hear hear." They clinked glasses and then threw the Vodka down their throats.

"You know what? I'm done with boys. Time to see if I can get a girl!" Hermione announced and dived into the crowd, pulling Draco out a moment later and dragging him over to the quieter bar area where she had been sitting just moments ago. "Take me to a gay club!" She commanded and Draco laughed.

"Are you gonna try your hand at girls?"

"Yeah. Seems like a good idea. All the nice guys I know are gay or married so…"

"C'mon then." Draco grabbed Narcissa and they left the club, stumbling to another.

**xxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxx**

Hermione woke up with a bad taste in her mouth and a thumping headache. She stretched, well tried to, but she was stopped by the warm body tangled up with hers. She looked down and realised that she had absolutely no idea who the brunette laying on her chest was, and where she was. She pushed the woman off and found her clothes, getting dressed before Apparating straight into Malfoy Manor.

"Mother's not back yet." Draco smirked.

Oh. Who did she leave with?"

"A random blonde. Both of them were very drunk."

"Did you wake up next to a random stranger?"

"No, because they'd already Apparated off by the time I woke up."

"Wow. So we all got drunk and had a one night stand with people we don't know. I think we did quite well." And then Hermione laughed at how ridiculous it was, she was 23 for god's sake! They were sat there, drinking coffee when a very ruffled looking Narcissa Apparated into the kitchen.

"Hello Mother, did you have a nice night?"

"It would help if I could remember some of it." She groaned. And put her head in her hands.

"You need coffee." Hermione declared and made her some. Narcissa gratefully took it and started to drink.

"Well that was a fun night." Draco said perkily with a big grin. "Now you two need to go get cleaned and get some more sleep." Draco shooed them out the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter's a Great Season! Chapter 2**

Over the next few weeks things were fairly awkward between Narcissa and Hermione until Hermione decided that now was a good time to make amends with her and try and get rid of the stubborn awkwardness that had been lingering. It was snowing and Draco was thinking again. He had noticed the awkward air between Hermione and his Mum, and he completely approved, he just had to get them to realise and to act on it. And what better way to do that than a day in the snow?

"C'mon girlies, we're going out in the snow." Draco announced as he summoned hats, scarves, gloves and willies from upstairs. They managed to end up wearing all the wrong things but they were just laughing at each other, they weren't wearing anything that matched or that was actually theirs. They grabbed their coats on the way out, but left their wands in the house so that they couldn't cheat if they had a snow ball fight, and braced themselves for the cold before stepping out into what could only be described as a winter wonderland. Hermione gasped as she looked around, the trees were covered in snow, and the snow on the ground was completely flat, not disturbed by any footprints at all.

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered, glued to the spot.

"I know, it's so magical here in the winter." Narcissa said quietly, and it took two snowballs from Draco to jerk them out of their reverie and both of them looked at each other with evil grins on their faces and then threw two at exactly the same time from Draco, and they ganged up on Draco until a stray from Hermione hit Narcissa, which started an all out war. A few hours later and all three were hiding behind snow walls, waiting for someone to chuck the first snowball, and the war to begin again when Draco jumped out from behind his waving a little white flag.

"I surrender!" He shouted. Hermione and Narcissa looked up cautiously. "Do you girls agree to stop fighting?"

"I fight her to the death!" Hermione shouted melodramatically. "But you can quit."

"I am going to win this!" Narcissa hissed. They had left their wands inside so that they couldn't cheat but Hermione couldn't help but cast a couple of wandless charms every now and then. Draco just scurried out the way as the girls started the war up again, both of them moving forward slowly, only stopping to hurl snowballs and scoop up snow, releasing all the tension of the last few weeks into the fight, dodging until they ended up stood in front of each other where Hermione then stuffed a snowball down Narcissa's top. Narcissa started to hop around trying to get the snow off her top and stop it from touching her skin.

"You bitch!" She gasped, giving up on trying to get the ice out and taking her top off altogether before rugby tackling Hermione onto the floor. Hermione quickly rolled them over so that Narcissa was on the bottom, who hissed as her bare back was pressed against the snow. Draco came over and tugged Hermione off.

"What are you two doing?" He yelled, restraining Hermione.

"She shoved snow down my top!" Narcissa yelled.

"She rugby tackled me!" Hermione replied, breathing heavily and still trying to fight Draco off. Draco just looked between them both and burst out laughing.

"You two are acting like three year olds!" He exclaimed between loud bursts of laughter.

"She started it." Narcissa muttered which made him laugh more. Because she had calmed down Narcissa started to shiver so she got up and went back to the house.

"Oh my god you two were supposed to start snogging, but all you did was try to kill each other!" Draco exclaimed. "But at least you managed to get her top off." Draco continued thoughtfully. Hermione was currently crouched down, hyper-ventilating, having a topless Narcissa wrestle her to the ground was a bit much for her to compute. Draco finally realised and rushed over to her, after a few minutes Hermione had calmed down but now she was sitting on the floor trying not to think about Narcissa's perfect porcelain skin. A few moments later Narcissa came back out looking perfectly composed, wearing a new shirt and hair sorted out. Draco looked between them and sighed again, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. Narcissa was looking down at the snow with a slight pink tinge across the tops of her cheekbones and Hermione had her head on her raised knees with her face turned in the opposite direction. Draco then stomped off in a very gay way, flicking his hair and everything, which both of them couldn't help but snigger at, effectively breaking through the awkwardness between the two of them.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly. "You were winning and I didn't want to lose. So I got really angry and took all the frustration of the last couple of weeks and put it all into a snowball fight." Hermione sighed but she still didn't raise her head.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have rugby tackled you."Narcissa blushed even more. Hermione laid back on the snow, sighing as she did so, before moving her arms and legs to make a snow angel, and when she was done she just stayed there in the little furrow that her body had made. Narcissa looked over her and laughed.

"Lying on snow is quite comfy." Hermione said with a grin.

"Not on bare skin." Narcissa quipped, referring to earlier. Hermione laughed and Narcissa came over then laid next to Hermione.

"Hey you laid on my snow angel!" Hermione protested.

"Yeah, I did." Narcissa grinned and started to wriggle around, successfully ruining one side of Hermione's snow angel. Hermione laughed and poked her in the side. Narcissa retaliated by tickling her lightly. Hermione laughed and they started a tickle/poke war. Ten minutes later they had called a truce and were both lying in the snow, still laughing. Draco looked out the window and laughed, he had been watching them since he stormed off and was happy with the progress that they were making. A well aimed trip jinx could be beneficial right now, the Slytherin inside of him thought. When Hermione stood up he whipped out his wand and cast the spell. Hermione fell onto Narcissa, and both of them gasped and stared at each other, Hermione's apologies stopped in her throat and her and Narcissa continued to just stare at each other. Hermione went to get up, trying hard to not touch Narcissa, in cast she ended up taking those plump rose coloured lips in her own when Narcissa grabbed her collar and pulled her back down. Hermione let her and lent down, kissing her hard on the mouth, Narcissa responded fervently until Draco shouted from his place in the window;

"Finally, took you damn long enough!" Hermione sprung up onto her knees and Narcissa sat up too, both of them blushed. Draco looked at them and then he blushed too and hurried off, and Hermione started to panic;

"What do you think that he'll think?" She started but was effectively cut off when Narcissa leant forward and took Hermione's lips in her own; grinding Hermione's mind to a halt. Winter really is a better season than people give it credit for, Narcissa thought when they pulled apart briefly again.


End file.
